Warrior of Fate: Kubo and the Two Strings Prequel
by Seika Warrior
Summary: This story is about a young orphan girl who has lived her entire life alone until she finds a group of samurai leading her to their home, and meets their master, Hanzo. He offers her a chance to be his apprentice and she humbly accepts. Throughout all her years of training she meets and befriends a beautiful woman, and learns that she's more than Hanzo's bride. But Raiden's child
1. Chapter 1

Warrior of Fate

Kubo and the two Strings Canon

Prologue

I never thought and believed it with my own eyes but it was all coming true, our once called home had now become a battlefield, a war between man and gods. Our castle was now engulfed darkness, a fire demon being commanded by it's witch familiar. We now put our lives on the line not for our survival but the legacy of the Beetle Clan, the son of our leader, Hanzo. I was in charge of the task of protecting his wife, my mistress, Lady Sariatu and their child. "This way my lady!" I said, as I held on tightly to her hand and guiding her through the chaos without getting neither of them hurt. Just when I thought we were out of the chaos our worst nightmare appeared before us. "Father?!" Sariatu gasped, as she clinched for her son's life in her arm. "I never thought you were the one to fail me after I've had such high hopes for your." He said, in a frightenly angry tone. "You were once of my strongest, fiercest warriors, and now you betray me? Eloped with that fool, and having a child with him?!" I quickly released my Lady's hand from my grip and pulled out my sword in defense. The expression on his face and the look in his eyes were filled with nothing but anger and hate. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he slowly exhales calming his face. "But I guess there is nothing to be ashamed of." He said, with a smile, but in a rather disturbing kind. "After all I am the boy's grandfather, so . . . . I'll take him off your hands." He moved swiftly as the wind and attempt to steal the child, but intervened just in time before he could do so. Our blades were crossed and I stood strong as I could bearing the pressure of his strength. All these years of brutal training, sparring with the toughest warriors here and my master, slaying demons, battling with the Moon King's forces were now put to the test. "Run my lady!" I cried, pleading her to escape. I knew she didn't want me to end, but she knew she had no choice her son's life was more important. She took the chance fled, but the Moon King wouln't let them go so easily. He pushed me out of the way in a powerful forces sending me crashing to a wall, I tried pulling myself out of the rubble ignoring the pain. "Aah!" I opened my eye's and saw my mistress down on the ground hurt, and had witness to most horrible thing anyone had ever done. The boy's own grandfather gouged out his left eye. "NOOOO!" I screamed. Just when he was about to take out his remaining eye a red flash came out of nowhere took the injured child out of the Moon King's hands and injured his arm. And there he was the Mighty Hanzo.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sleeping peacefully in the small tunnel of my cave I call home on the cold hard ground, until the rose up bringing bout of a new day. I creaked my eyes opened, gave myself a good stretch, got up on my feet, embraced the warmth of the sun shining down upon my face and. I've always enjoy this every moment before I start my day going hunting to get myself breakfast since I'm always alone in the wilderness. The farlands were no place for any man, woman, or child because this place is always crawling yokai or demons but they don't bother me. I'm always careful and vigilent. The only reason I'm out here all by myself is that my parents were killed by a group of bandits that kidnapped me five years ago. They thought they could sell me and gain some good price because there are rarely people born with red hair. Some say red is the color luck, but where was luck when I needed it the most? I guess it wasn't mean't for me. I managed to escape my fate before those savages could do anything to me. Every village I went people stare at me either I was worth something or not. That's when I learn I couldn't trust people anymore. So here I am a lone wolf.  
As I walked through the forest, I scavenged to find any trace of source for food, or better yet some tracks. I looked through every bush, climbed every tree, I even went to stop by the river for a drink. I was able to find some berries, catch some rabbits, but then I spotted something that catched my eye in the dirt; boar hoof prints. I examined them carefully and they looked to be fresh so which means the animal could be close by. I followed the tracks, got my bow and arrow out as I walked silently and kept a sharp eye out for my prey through the woods. When suddently I heard a loud pig squeal I pursued.  
I rushed and jumped through every obstacle and found not just the boar, but two men wearing samurai armour. They caught the beast in a trap hanging struggling to get out, one of the samurai brought out his sword killed it. As I hid behind a tree and listened in to what they were saying. "Looks like we're having pork tonight my friend." he said. "No kidding, look at the size of this thing, we even make a feast out of it." the other samurai said. He was right the boar was about the size of a boulder. If I had caught that thing before they did it would of save me the time without struggling find more food everyday. "Let's get this thing back to camp, everyone is gonna enjoy this." They cut the beast down from the trap, and picked it up. These men they were remarkably strong to carry something that big, not even I could handle something like that. I was thinking about moving on and find something else, but then again after hearing the growling sound of my belly I desparate on finding a descent meal. So I made the most stupidest decision that would cost me my own life.  
I carefully used my stealth pursuing the samarai as the carried the giant boar to their camp. I quickly climbed up the nearest tree and jumped from branch to every branch without making the slightest sound for them knowing my presence. As I continued following them I was impressed on how much they were able to endure carrying all of that weight. Who ever these people and what clan they were from they must be very strong, but they could probably be dangerous. Which means I must watch my step and avoid contact if I have any hope of snatching myself anything from these guys. When I made my next jump my foot got caught in one of the branches and I tripped, I catched myself in time before I could even fall, but it caused a ruckus in the trees making some leaves falls. The samurai stopped, before they could even look up, I quickly got up and hide. "Is someting wrong, Genki?" the samurai asked his friend holding the boar up front looking in the air. "I could've sworn I saw something." he said. "Probably a monkey or something." They shrugged it off and continued returning to camp. I sighed in relief thinking if they had caught me I might've been dead.  
I may have took a while but, they have finally reached the camp, it was a small camp with a very few samurai probably six, but thankfully it looked easy enough for me to sneak in. I silently climbed down the tree and made sure they didn't see me. Before I snucked in and noticed a salt line that circled their camp; I remembered my mother telling me salt is a useful tool to help prevent and ward off demons. So I jumped over the salt line without ruining it. I hid behind the tent and watch the men who caught the boar showed their allies their prize. "Great job you two it looks like we're going to have a good meal tonight." one of them said. "Let's skin and roast this boar 'cause I'm starving." the other said. "Don't be impatient, Toru, we'll all have our share soon." another said. "But it's going to be a while to cook this thing and besides it's still morining we'll have rice for now." Rice that's something I haven't had in long time, I remembered the time when father and I go picking for rice and mother always helping prepare rice and mixing it up with the best ingredients to make the taste so esquiste. I spotted pot boiling over the fire which means they have the rice ready to cook. My mouth was watering I couldn't stand waiting I wished they hurried up. The smell of food was so good my stomach began to growl it was making so much noise I could even hear it; even the samurai. "Whoa Daizo, was that you?" one of the samurai asked. "No" he shooked his head as he turned. I ducked down hiding and held my breath, sweating nervously. If these guys catch me it could mean the end of me, I watch the suspicous samurai walked by checking his surroundings, I remained low and quiet and when he finally gave up he walked away. I knew from within that moment I could stay out here too long, the best solution was look around camp and find their stocks, and get out of here before anyone notices. Although it would ashamed to get a piece of meat out from that boar.  
I crawled and checked each and every tent to find what I was looking for, until I finally found one with baskets of peaches, assorted vegetables, and nuts. I grabbed my sack and started filling it up as much as I can. Once I had it completely full I sealed it up and tied it around my waste. I peeked through the tent to make sure the coast was clear and silently walked out of the tent trying to make my exit. Just when things were starting to look up, I failed to pay attention to my surroundings and accidently tripped one of the wires that were holding up one of the tents, which caused a scene and brought unwanted attention. They shouted and came right after me, as I quickly got up and tried to escape. One them shot an arrow pinning me down without injury. The samurai grabbed me I struggled to get away. "Alright, calm down kid, just who are you and why are sneaking around our camp?" I did not answer, instead I grabbed my knife and slashed across his face dropping me. Before I could even escape another samurai got in the way. He pulled out his sword and attacked, I evaded and the next and did a backwards kick in his jaw. He backed up and touched his lip to find blood, and looked at me angerly and swung his sword again. I kept on dodging his attacks, but I was losing balance by the speed of his attacks, I fell and landed to the ground, I looked up, saw his incoming attack, and rolled out of the way, then I kicked the sword out of his hands and tackled him down, when I was about to land a punch in the face. Someone attacked me from behind and knocked me out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Samurai of Fate

Chapter 2

Slowly I crept my eyes open, everything was a blur, and I felt arms tied around my waste, even my ankles. When my vision became clear I saw the samurai sitting next to the fire, scooping rice into their bowls. I reached for my knife but then I realized it was no longer in my possession even my bow and arrow were gone. I guessed they stripped me from my weapons when they knocked me out. Two feet came right in front face, I looked up to see who it was until I recognized his scratched face "Well, well, well, look who's up." he smiled, kneeling down with a small bowl of rice and chopsticks in his hands. I stood up and tried to scoot away but was blocked off by their piles of fire wood. "Whoa, take easy there kid, I'm not gonna hurt you." he said. "I thought I bring you something." He picked the rice from his bowl with his chopsticks and offered for me to take a bite. But instead I studied his face, he did not seem angry from when I cut him with my knife earlier, he seemed rather calm and gentle, infact he didn't seem to be bothered by my red hair. He looks to be in his mid thirty's, he had shaved top head and his remaining hair were tied back in a bun, and he was wearing a brown gi. Although I wasn't sure what game he or his friends were playing, but I remember what I had taught myself; I can't trust anyone. So turned my head refusing his offer. He frowned upset by my rudness, but then he smiled again and put his bowl of rice down in front of me and said "Well if you ever change your mind, I'll just leave this for you." He stood up and walked away.

The man sat back down next to his friends by the fire and grabbed another bowl and scooped some rice in. "Toru, why are you being so nice to that animal, she cut your face?" his friend asked. "Takeo, she's not an animal, she's just poor starving girl." Toru cleared. " I can tell." "You know I've just realized something." another said, looking at me. "She's the one who followed us when we killed that boar, I noticed that when she was in the trees. "With a quiet girl like that she has the makings of a true shinobi." "Hm, judging by her tattered clothes, and the weapons we stripped from her were made by hand so she can't be from any clan we know of." the other said. "Do you think she could be an orphan?" Daizo asked, with regret in his voice. "Maybe, but I doubt she'll say anything." Toru said. "It probably be best that we wait until she's ready to talk." "You're not saying we're going to keep her are you?" Takeo asked, disliking the idea. "What choice do we have? We already can tell that she's all alone, and it's a dangerous world out there for a child." Toru cleared. "Come on Toru, you can't possibly mean that! Look at her! Red hair? Yellow eyes? What kind of human has those? None!." "Takeo, we get it she's different, but that's no excuse to avoid and let this go." the other samurai said. "That's right, we're samurai, we help and defend people." another said. "Tomorrow moring, we'll pack up and take the girl with us." Toru said.

I didn't what was going on over there with them talking, but all I cared about was getting away. I tried to think and find something I could use to free myself, but the roar of my stomach beg me to eat. Then I looked back at the bowl of rice sitting before, the smell of a home cooked meal I haven't had since I was five was so tempting. I tried to resist but I couldn't, I was becoming light headed, so I bent my body over and began chomping down the rice. The rice was warm, moiste, and a little salty to make the taste so good just like how my mother made it. Once I finished devouring the whole bowl chewing the remaining food in my mouth, I began to shed a tear on how much I missed this. Except for the fact I was never bound by ropes. "So did you like it?" The samurai returned. I didn't answer, I stubbornly kept quiet and I tried to wipe the mess off my face with my shoulder. He knelt down, gently grabbed my chin and wipe my face with his own cloth, "I'll take that as a yes." he chuckled. "Listen, I understand that you don't trust us, but we don't like you being here all by yourself in a dangerous place like this. So if you promise me to be a good girl and stay with us, I'll untie you, promise?" I looked in his eyes and realized that he was being serious. Althought I did not like the idea of being with these guys, I could lie and sneak out before anyone notices I'm gone. But then again after having a real good meal it would be nice to have more. I decided and nodded my head to answer. He smiled and intied the knots on my back, and cut the ropes off my ankles. I got up from the ground, stretched my body and massaged my wrists. "If you're still hungry we still have some rice left, why don't come sit with us?" He kindly offered. I looked at his friends sitting by the fire reminding me of the bandits who sit just like that when I was held captive imprinsoned in a cage. I looked back at him, shook my head, sat on the ground and held my knees against my chest. The samurai looked at me feeling disappointed, but he knew wasn't I still was having promlems. He pat on my head and said "I see, come on over when you're ready."

So I remained sitting on the ground letting time slip by as the men walked by after they've finished having breakfast. I watched them pass by, not bothered by my presence. Time continued slipping, I still haven't moved a single flinch. I wondered why I agreed to this, why would I want to stay here? All my life I have been distant from the world because I resented the people who killed my parents, the people who shunned me. But these guy they're different. They could've killed me or sold me for some ransom after from stealing their food. Instead they're giving me hospitality.

When it reached to evening the air was starting to become cold, Toru came with a blanket, crouched down, and covered me. "You know you don't have to sit here all day, you have the freedom to walk and look around." I looked at him and still remained quiet. "Still not talking huh?" He got back up, and before he walked away he told me 'The pork will be ready soon.' He also said that I can have it if I come and eat with them. First he was respecting my space and now he's trying to be persistant? Does he really want to know my story? I'll admit he has been kind to me but I still don't know him or any of his friends, how can I be so sure to trust them? "Girl, we're cutting the meat! Do you want it or not?' Toru called. I looked down and thought for a moment, I got back on my feet and when I took my first step, I hesitated, but then somehow I kept moving. I walked up to Toru and gave me a plate of a slice of the pork. "Go take a seat over there you can sit next me." I went over to the mat he was pointing to and sat in a cross legged position. "So you feeling better?" I turned and recognized he was the samurai I fought earlier. My eyes widen and turned my head away. He turned confused, but then realized and understood, and decided to give me some space.

While we were eating the pork, Toru asked me 'who I was, where did I come from, and why was I all alone.' I did not answer, I was still eating the pork on my plate. Toru grew impatient with my silence and took my plate away. "Okay, I'll give this back to you unless you answer my questions." he said. "Why don't we start with your name?" Now he was really being persistent and it's working. I looked into his eyes and for a long time being silent the entire day I gave in. "Seika". "What was that?" he asked. "I said my name is Seika." I repeated. Everybody turned to me in shock hearing my voice for the first time ever. "Well, Seika, I'm Toru" He said, and started to introduce everyone else. The one next to me was, Daizo; he looked to be around the age of seventeen, brown hair tied in a bun, hazel colored eyes, and has a scar on his righ eyebrow. Genki was the one next to him; black short hair with bangs covering the left side of his face, blue eyes, and he looks to be around twenty years old. The one next to Toru was called, Tanaka, he's bald like a monk, brown eyes, short trimmed beard, and seems to around Toru's age. The one giving me a death glare is named, Taeko, he medium length black hair, dark eyes, and looks like the same age as Daizo. And last but not least Ryu, he's has a strong looking body structure, black hair in a bun, golden brown eyes, and has a warm smile with an innocent looking face, and he seem' to be in his twenty's. "Hello" he waved. "Well, now that we've gotten to know each other, why don't you tell us about yourself Seika?" Toru asked. I looked down to the ground with a sad expression on my face. "It's complicated." I told them. "Come on Seika, don't be like that." Toru said. "Now tell us, why are you out here all by yourself, where's your family?" I hugged and buried my face in my knees as I started to cry, and told them 'gone.' Everybody looked at me with pity and sorrow for my loss. Toru placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort my pain. "I know how it feels to lose someone or the people you love and care about. And it's how hard it is to move on, but that doesn't mean their not there as long as you remember them." I looked at him wiping the tears from my eyes. "How do know that?" I asked. "Because I too have suffered the loss of my family." he said. "But I knew that they would want me to move forward and not forget the memories I've had with them."

The night was drawing near and the sky had turned dark. Everyone went to their tents except for Toru he said that he will keep watch and told me to go rest in his tent, but I couldn't. I understood that the salt circle was to keep demons away, but why? I'm not the one to believe in ghosts or demons because I never actually seen one before. Could it be that they are just being paranoid or could it be that there is something out there that I may be wrong. I realized now I'm starting to become paranoid. I pulled the blanket over my head and trying to fall asleep.

Then I began to dream the haunting memories of the death my parents and the wicked men who took me from them. I was running as fast as I could trying so hard and desparate to escape, but then I tripped and was cornered by these savages. I curled up into a ball and covered my head fearing that they going to take me again. But instead I heard one of them scream, then the next, and another after that. I turned around and saw a black fog with grabbing them with it's coils, and swaolling them whole. I heard clashing sounds of metal within the fog along with painful agonizing screams. Then everything grew into a complete utter silence, the fog began to lift, the bandits were now lying dead in the pool of their own blood, and the only thing standing were three individuals who appeared to women dressed in black feathered capes, hats, pale frightening noh masks, in a shinobi attire. I was thinking on running but I was frozen with fear unable to move. One of them turned their faces towards me, and even though they were wearing masks I could see the cold emptiness in her eyes.

Toru shook my shoulder waking me up from my nightmare " Seika, come on time to get up." I slowly creaked open my eyes, find the brightness of the sun through the open seam of the tent. " We're gathering our things and getting ready to move, come on out when you're ready." he said, as he left the tent. I looked down couldn't help but thinking what that dream was all about. Was it real or not? All I remember was escaping the bandits before they could sell me off into slavery. But now's the time to move forward, I'm going to the samurai's clan fortress.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All my life, living alone, surviving the wildnerness and avoiding the cruelty of man. What were the odds that I would end up meeting these men. I dedicated myself that would avoid anyone who see's me, because of my red hair. It was the only thing that has kept separated from people. Like the bandits who killed my parents and tried to sell me, and the ones who treat me like an outcast. But these guys, they were different. They could've killed when I was stealing their supplies, but instead here I am riding on the back of a horse holding on to Toru, taking me to their fortress. All of the samurai were on their horses with one of them pulling the carts. They all seem to not mind me being with them all except one person; Taeko, he still did not the idea of bringing me along for the ride. I know 'cause he was giving me that hateful look in his eyes. It didn't matter to cause I'm used to this resentment. When people who look at me like that I always run away, so why am I not running right now?

"You doing okay back there Seika?" Toru asked, steering his horse down the trail. "Yeah" I answered clinging tight onto his gi. "We're only a few miles aways, when we get there I'll speak with our master and see what I can to help you, but you have to do exactly what I say understand?" Toru said. "Yes, sir" I answered.

The road was a long journey, while we've been traveling I fell asleep on Toru's back, feeling the warmth and comfort, it almost felt like embracing my father again. Then one of the samurai on their horse's walked up to Toru and spoke "She seems comfortable." "She's beginning to trust us, which means we're off to a good start." Toru said. "Do you think she'll trust us enough to tell us what happened to her family?" "I do not know, only time will tell." "Judging by the scarrs on her skin, I can tell she's been through alot, no child should ever endure something like that." he said. "That you are right, my friend." "Let's just hope the master would listen and maybe he could help this girl." "Tanaka, did you forget what kind of man, Master Hanzo is?" Toru asked. "Of course not, and I believe in his cause and what we're doing." Tanaka replied. "Then we should never any doubts."

Three hours have passed and we've finally made it to our destination, the horses stopped, and I woke up and to find the biggest castle fortress before me. "What do you think?" Toru asked, as if he expected me to wake up. I couldn't take my eyes off on the size of this place, I was so astonished I didn't have the choice for words. Toru laughed knew that I would be impressed. The gates opened as we crossed the bridge over the moat. Once we were inside I took in everything that was surrounding me. There were samurai warriors training in the court yard, archers shooting at targets, servants carrying fresh cooked meals on trays, and there was even a horse stable. Toru dismounted himself from his stead and put me down "I'm going to help my friends unload our stuff and put the horses away, so you just stay put, and don't go any where." he said, as he pulled the reins of his horse and walked away. But I however didn't listen, I was so curious I wanted to see more of this place, so I wondered off. I've watched the samurai spar in the martial arts it was so tense it was as if they were actually in a real fight, then I accidently bumped into one of the onna-bughiesha; they may have looked liked fancy dressed ladies but I knew right away that they were more than meets the eye judging by the spears they were weilding. I was afraid at first, but when they looked at me they smiled, adored on how cute I was and admired the color of my hair. I was flattered but I was also very shy. I slipped past them and walked through the great hall, and when I turned I found big garden with a couple of cherry blossom trees planted in the greenest emerald grass I've ever seen, some stones and a shrine, and a big pond filled with coy fish with a red bridge over it. I took my first step and felt on how soft this thick green grass was, it reminded me of the grass on the mountains at my place once called home. I danced and spinned under the falling petals of the cherry blossoms, and made a graceful landing on my back. I opened my eyes looking straight up at the bright blue sky with the clouds floating by, remembering the time when my father and I were always out lying on the grass looking up in the sky like this. Figuring out what they look like, judging by their shape and size.

Then that memory struck me right in the heart, making me start to cry, wishing that my parents were here. I wiped my tears away, stood up and went over to the pond. I crouched down and leaned in to take a closer look and saw the coy fish in different colors: gold, orange, black, and white. I poked my finger in the water it scared them they scattered swimming away. As the water calms from my disturbence I saw my own reflection, a little girl covered in dirt, with scrapes and cuts, and then I notice someone else's reflection. I turned and saw a man with a rough rugged brown beard, with his hair tied in a bun and golden brown eyes, and wearing a red kimono with golden beetles patterned in a stitching over his brown gi. "Do you like it?" he smiled. I was silent all confused wondering how I should respond or act. "What's wrong, no choice for words?" He chuckled. He sat infront of the pond and looked at the coy in the pond and said "You know when I was a boy, my father always takes me fishing, I've had the hardest time catching one and always end up sleeping holding my fishing pole. But when I felt a big tug it slapped me wide awake and I hold on as best as I could hoping I catched a big one, but it slipped right out of my hands." He continued. "That when I decided to use my archery skills instead." I walked over and sat right next to him, growing a little bit more curious. He leaned back and looked up in the sky. " And then there was a time my mother would always tell me stories before bed, legends about how the world began, how day and night were created, and even about the gods." Then I started to get really interested hearing his life story. But then his smile disappeared and looked back to the ground. "But if only . . .". he then turned silent. "But if only what?" I spoke. He turned his head, cocked his eyebrow and smiled. "So you can talk?" I turned away with my face turning red. "Hey come on, don't be like that, I thought this was going good." I turned back to him with my face still red with embarrassment "It's not that! It's just. . . I don't know!" I crossed my arms and pouted. He laughed, humored by the expression on my face.

"Seika!" I turned saw Toru stepped into the garden walking towards me, but then he stopped, and looked surprised all of a sudden when he noticed the man next to me. He crouched down and bowed his head "Lord Hanzo!" he continued. "Forgive me, I brought this girl into our home and thought we could talked hopeing. . ." The man in the red kimono stood up and raised his hand; silenceing him. " Let me guess, this girl's an orphan you've found on your travels correct?" I looked at him with my eyes wide open, how did he know that right away? We've just met and had a small conversation, and he'd just figured it out!? Toru raised his head and looked upon his master. "How did you know about that?" I asked. He kneeled and looked at me "Isn't it obvious?". I looked at my tatterd clothes, messed up hair, covered in dirt, he was right. "Master, I know this is sudden, and she maybe young but if we give her some training and lessons, she might become a formidable ally." Toru said. Hanzo walked over to Toru and told him to rise, "Toru, you don't need to say anything else, but you're right about one thing" he turned and looked at me "she may be what this clan needs, I can tell." "But first, take her to get cleaned up."


End file.
